Anthem of the Angels
by WickedLovely21
Summary: Dean was just 16. How was he supposed to take care of his 12 year old brother Sammy? Add on the extra pressure of moving in the middle of the year and you have a breaking Dean. Little does Dean know that walking the halls of Lawrence High is a blue eyed boy that's destined to changed his life.
1. Chapter 1

Dean was running. His breathe was harsh and loud in the quiet of the forest. The silence of the night shattered by his feet crashing into the forest floor. He could see the light just in front of him but he couldn't reach it. The light kept changing direction every time he got close enough and Dean had to run faster to switch directions to keep up with it. Suddenly he felt something behind him and Dean sped up even faster. He could feel it breathing down his neck and reach its claws to tear into the flesh on his back.

Dean screamed a horrid scream and sat up in bed. His breathing was harsh and he was soaked in sweat. Dean clawed at his hair and looked around still not quiet sure where he was. He pulled his legs to his chest and rested his head on his knees, trying to slow his breathing down. It was the same dream as always but Dean couldn't shake the feeling that something changed. Something was new and he couldn't decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

He shakily ran his hands through his hair as his breathing calmed down and looked at the clock. 6:30. Dean got up on shaky legs and walked to the shower. _Only a couple more hours till I have to be at the school to pick up mine and Sammy's schedule then I have to go to the store and pick up supplies and then fix up the impala a little to keep it running and.. _Dean's thoughts trailed off as the hot water hit his back and he immediately relaxed. He didn't realize he was so tense but he let his thoughts wash away for a bit along with the sweat that always comes with the nightmares.

* * *

Dean sighed as he pushed the basket up the isles of the grocery store. Sammy was complaining of hunger and he knew he needed to stock up a bit. The school was expecting them on Monday and, since it's Saturday, Dean wasn't expecting to get much time during the week to get food. Dean put various items into the basket, counting the amount in his head to keep it at a decent level. Sam came up carrying a few vegetables and some fruit. "Dean, can we have these?"

Dean looked at the face Sam was giving him and he sighed. "Sure, Buddy. But first lets put a few back okay? We still have to get dinner and breakfast food. We can't go overboard. Dad didn't leave that much this time." Seeing Sammy's smile fall a little made Dean hate his father even more. Dean just wanted to give Sammy the world but the world needed money and that was something the Winchesters just did not have. Dean made a mental note to play some pool later to get Sam his food but for now he needed to pay and get home.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up breathing hard and his body soaked in sweat again. He sat up, grabbed his pillow, and pressed it into his face. He fisted his hands into the soft material of the pillow case and screamed into it. He hadn't had a nightmare-free night for years and today was not anything special. Dean slowly calmed down and looked at the clock. 7:00 a.m. He figured he could take a quick shower and wake up Sammy before making breakfast for him then heading out to the school.

He slowly made his way to the shower and ran soap along his body. He knew he was fit but that was only thanks to the meticulous training his father put him through while he was growing up. He has scars all over his body, some self-inflicted, but most from the knives his father used in their trainings. While he's making breakfast and Sam is getting ready for school, Dean thinks about his childhood.

_Pain sliced its way across his arm as his father caught up to him and dragged the knife over his skin. "Run, boy. Do you really think a murderer would stop so you could catch your breathe? You need to learn how to evade him and not be a little bitch all the time." Dean nodded to his father and tried to run faster but the pain and the overuse were tiring his body, slowing him down. He felt pain again, this time across his cheek, as his father punched him. "I TOLD YOU TO RUN. NOT TWADDLE AROUND HIDING BEHIND SHIT. Why are you such a failure all the time?" Dean's body was trembling and all he could do was whimper as his father walked away. He knew his father was right. He was a failure. Why couldn't he just be stronger? _

Dean shook himself out of the memory and set Sam's breakfast down when he heard him coming down the hall. "Hurry and eat, Sammy, so we won't be late." Dean let his little brother eat while he packed up his school bag with all his notebooks, pens, and binders that they bought the other day. Dean grabbed his own notebook and pen and called for Sam to hurry up.

Once they got to the school Dean said, "Sammy, you behave now and learn stuff. Tell me if anyone starts shit and I'll kick that in the bud okay, buddy?" "Dean, you don't have to but I'll behave. I promise. Bye, jerk." Sam hugged Dean and then ran off to go figure out where his first class was. Dean yelled out, "Bye, bitch" before turning towards the building.

It looked like all the other school he's been to, soul crushing brown bricks along with the occasional burst of color from the various, generic flowers the janitors planted to try and make the school more inviting. Dean looked around at his fellow students.

He saw flash of an old, tan trench coat, _Weird, _along with the obvious sluts and jocks. There were some nerds and geeks, too, but they apparently kept to themselves like at all the other schools Dean's been to. _And here I was, hoping this one would be different. I bet they are all homophobic, too. _Dean was about to get into the "Why can't everyone just get along" spiel in his head when the bell rang. _Well here goes nothing, I guess. _And with that, Dean headed into the school completely oblivious to the fact that his life was never going to be the same again.


End file.
